Our First Time
by hobbitpartytime
Summary: Bilbo decides he's finally ready to go all the way with the one he loves most, Thorin of course. Bilbo is nervous at first but that quickly goes away because who can resist sexy Thorin? Nobody can. Lemon / smut.


**so this story is sorta based off of one of the confessions that i sent in to kinkyhobbitconfessions on tumblr. THE GREATEST BLOG TO EVER EXIST.**

**this is me typing out my sexy fantasy involving bilbo and thorin.**

**warning: graphic gay sex. my favorite :)**

* * *

Thorin's favorite sound in the entire world is Bilbo moaning. One evening in particular, Thorin was hearing it a lot while kissing and biting the hobbit's neck.

The dwarf's lips left Bilbo's neck only to meet his lips and they began to make out hungrily.

Bilbo was sitting on Thorin's lap straddling him and he squirmed as his erection was getting uncomfortable.

When they broke apart for air, the extremely aroused hobbit looked at Thorin and said, "I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Um... our... our first time," Bilbo stammered nervously, looking at the ground and blushing.

Thorin grinned upon hearing that. For the past few months that they had been lovers, they had done many sexual things to each other, but Bilbo had been nervous about actually having sex. Although he'd been wanting to fuck Bilbo for a long time, Thorin was willing to wait until the hobbit was ready, however long that would take.

"So the time has finally come," Thorin said with a grin, trying to hide his excitement and the fact that he wanted to rip Bilbo's clothes off and fuck him right then and there.

"Yes, I... I suppose it has," the hobbit looked up at him with a cute, flustered expression.

"Then let's not waste any time getting to your bedroom," Thorin picked him up as he stood and, practically running, started carrying him to the bedroom.

"Thorin! Slow down!" Bilbo clung to the excited dwarf as he ran.

Thorin only slowed down a little bit as he reached the bedroom and laid the cute hobbit down gently on the bed.

"I'll return with the lube," Thorin said as he headed for the bathroom.

Bilbo squirmed impatiently on the bed. The bulge in his pants was demanding attention.

A few minutes later, Thorin emerged from the bathroom, completely naked and holding a bottle of lube.

Bilbo's eyes went wide. The bulge in his pants got even bigger. He had seen the dwarf nude several times before, but the sight still turned him on like nothing else.

Thorin chuckled at the surprised look on the hobbit's face. Then his expression turned serious. "Something is wrong here."

"What?" Bilbo asked as he sat up worriedly. "What's wrong?" He didn't want anything to ruin their special moment.

"You're still wearing clothes," Thorin replied with a smirk.

"Oh right... that," Bilbo blushed slightly as he stood up.

He started pulling down his pants as his lover watched. Usually he would feel embarassed to be undressing in front of somebody, but Thorin made him feel comfortable.

Bilbo pulled down his underwear and Thorin licked his lips at the sight of his hard cock and round ass. He couldn't wait to be inside of it.

Bilbo took off his shirt and the dwarf practically started drooling. He wanted the hobbit so badly that he didn't think he could wait any longer.

Thorin climbed onto the bed and motioned for Bilbo to join him.

The hobbit just stood there, beginning to feel very nervous. It was his first time after all. He had heard that anal sex for the first time may hurt. He wondered if it would hurt so badly that he would need to ask Thorin to stop, and then Thorin would become angry with him.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked with concern upon seeing the panicked look on Bilbo's face.

Bilbo nodded as he climbed onto the bed uneasily.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Thorin reached out and started stroking the hobbit's cheek.

"I'm just afraid that it's going to really hurt and you'll get angry with me if we have to stop," Bilbo looked up at him sadly.

Thorin sighed. "I wouldn't get angry. If it hurts you, I want to stop. You worry to much, my love. But if you're not ready, I understand."

Bilbo thought it over for a few seconds. "No, I'm ready. I want my first time to be with you because I love you, and I want it to be right now."

Thorin pulled the hobbit into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Bilbo felt his cock twitch as the dwarf's naked body was pressed against his, and any second thoughts he was having disappeared.

"Let's do this," he said with a smirk after Thorin had stopped hugging him.

Thorin grabbed the lube and began preparing for entry. Shortly afterwards, Bilbo's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Thorin's cock touching his ass.

Thorin entered Bilbo slowly, not wanting to go too fast at first as not to hurt him.

He started thrusting in and out, gradually picking up speed.

Bilbo moaned, absolutely loving the feeling of Thorin's cock in his ass.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?"

"Yes!" Bilbo cried out, followed by another moan as Thorin thrust in harder than before and then even harder after that.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's cock and started stroking it and jerking it as he pounded his ass.

Bilbo couldn't help but gasp and moan loudly as both his cock and his ass were being pleasured at the same time. "Faster Thorin... please... go faster... oh fuck..."

Thorin paused for a moment. "If you want me to continue, you're going to have to beg. Beg me to fuck your sexy little ass."

"Please Thorin... fuck me... fuck me harder please!" Bilbo cried out.

Thorin smirked as he resumed pounding into the hobbit. He loved how Bilbo changed from being shy and nervous about having sex to begging him to do it. He also loved putting his cock in Bilbo's tight little hole.

The hobbit was feeling slight pain but it was nothing compared to the intense pleasure that he felt.

"I didn't know... I could feel... this good..." Bilbo said breathlessly in between moans.

"You're about to feel even better, baby," Thorin said as he slammed his dick into the hobbit.

Bilbo let out a cute half-moan, half-squeal sound.

Thorin thrust in and out a few more times as hard as he could. Bilbo's loud, constant moaning was music to his ears.

"Bilbo... I'm going to cum..." Thorin could feel his cock ready to explode inside of Bilbo.

"Me too..." Bilbo gasped as he felt Thorin's hand around his dick start jerking it even harder.

Suddenly, they both came at the exact same time, screaming each other's names and moaning loudly.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds afterwards, trying to catch their breath. Then, Thorin pulled out of Bilbo and laid down on the bed.

Bilbo was breathing heavily and smiling with a dazed expression as he turned to look at Thorin.

The dwarf noticed how incredibly adorable Bilbo looked after sex.

"So... how was your first time?" Thorin asked him with a smirk.

"It was incredible," the hobbit said as he started blushing. "I had no idea that sex could feel so... amazing. Well, um, I kinda knew, because I've heard about it, but, I, um..."

"You're so cute when you get all flustered."

Bilbo blushed even more and giggled. "Um... Thorin, I have a question."

"What is it, baby?"

"I was wondering... if we could do this every night?"

"Of course, if you want to."

"Or maybe first thing tomorrow morning... I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night."

"That would work," Thorin grinned, liking the idea that the hobbit may be becoming a bit of a sex freak.

Bilbo smiled and curled up next to Thorin. "I'm sleepy."

"As am I," Thorin said as he cuddled Bilbo. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Thorin. I love you!"

"I love you too, more than anything," Thorin said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**lol idk**

**i've never written smut before this so did i fail or not lemme know!**

**bilbo is so cute and adorable and thorin is just so sexy and hot omg asdslkskljsjfj**

**i need to go have some private time in my room right now if you know what i mean okay bye :)**


End file.
